DJ Is A Cheater
by Sweet Possum
Summary: Stephine, the nosy girl she is, sneaks and finds out that her older sister D.J is cheating. What will she do?
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**D.J Is A Cheater**

**Hey everyone! I've been on a HUGE writing break. Sorry if it took so long. Anyways, a few months ago I had a dream about this story, I just never had a chance to write it because I've been on a big writers block and break. Anyways, the dream was so…well…amazing that I couldn't just keep it to myself. This is the second time I'm writing a Full House story that I dreamed about. Anyways, I'm not so sure how long this story will be. My last Full House story, which was my first, only lasted about 3 chapter because I thought of it as an episode. So who knows how long this will be. I hope you enjoy!**

**Note: This story takes place during season 6.**

**Stephanie, the annoying, nosy, sneaky girl she is, finds out that D.J. is cheating, and isn't sure what to do.**

Chapter 1: Intro

"Wow, this is getting good," said 10 year old Stephanie Tanner who sat on her bed comfortably while keeping her eyes on her older sister, DJ Tanner's diary. She read it slowly so she wouldn't miss anything good out of the book.

"_Just once I got frosting all over my face; how embarrassing it was; Steve gave the most cutest smile, and leaned in to" _

"Stephanie!" called a familiar voice from outside her bedroom.

"Oh no." The girl quickly closed the book, hid it under her pillow, and sat up straight, looking toward the door as if she hadn't done anything wrong.

"Stephanie?" In came 16 year old D.J, giving a casual look at her younger sister.

"Yeah, what is it?" She knew if D.J ever found out that she stole her diary again, she would be in a lot of trouble. But she wasn't going to miss the opportunity to read and find out on her sister's most amazing secrets. Ever since at the age of five, Stephanie always thought great things of her older sister and wanted to be just like her. Knowing her secrets that were never told by person, was one of the greatest ways to become just like her. Everything about D.J was great.

"Dinner is ready."

"Dinner? Already?"

"Yeah? What's with the attitude? You sound as if you don't wanna eat."

"Oh well…I've been working on my homework, and I was really hoping I would get it done."

D.J always knew that Stephanie was up to something; but sometimes it was best to just let it go. She always had some strange things going on in her life and knowing about them all would just weird the girl out. "Ok, well, supper is ready, so come down when you want to."

"Ok, I'll be right down." After her sister left, Stephanie right away pulled the book out from under her pillow. She wanted to at least finish the sentence before she would go to eat dinner, and then come back to read more. She smiled to herself. How exciting. And she turned to the page where she left off and finished reading the sentence.

"_and leaned in to kiss the frosting off my face."_ Stephanie stopped right there and gave a confused look on her face. "He kissed frosting off her face? Eww."

The girl shrugged, leaving it a mystery for now why the two would do such disturbing things, and closed the book, hid it under her bed, and left the room for dinner.

**Ok. Sorry it was so short. But basically that's…just the introduction. The next chapter will be way long, I'm sure. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Stephanie catches DJ

**D.J Is A Cheater**

Chapter 2: Stephanie catches D.J

Once Stephanie got downstairs, she sat at the dinner table with the rest of her family, also along with Steve, D.J's boyfriend.

"Stephanie, is your homework almost done?" Danny Tanner, the girls' father curiously asked.

Apparently D.J told him what she had said to her. It wasn't a good sign because that meant she had lied. It was never her intention to do that, yet she had gotten yelled at by her sister a lot for reading her diary, and she just wasn't going to let it happen today. "Uhh…yeah," she replied, "I just have another chapter to read." Another chapter to read. That wasn't lying. She really did have another few pages to read in D.J's book of secrets. She smiled to herself, proud of the way she settled things.

"Stephanie, you'll play Tea party with me after supper, right?" 6 year old Michelle Tanner asked with a smile.

"Oh, come on, Michelle," Stephanie complained.

"You said you would." The girl was now pouting and she took a look her dad, begging for him to convince her sister other wise.

"Stephanie," Danny started, "you said you would, and you will."

The 10 year old sighed, not happy that she had to skip out on reading a few pages of D.J's diary. Now she had to sneak the book back into her older sister's room before she found out it was gone.

"D.J, don't you have that big project coming up?" Danny asked.

"Oh yeah," the 16 year old replied, "is it ok if I stay after school tomorrow to work on it?"

"Sure, you can do that."

"Thanks dad." She gave one of her sweet smiles and continued on her meal.

"Uh, will you excuse me?" Stephanie asked. "I forgot something."

"Sure," her dad replied and started some more conversations with the rest of the family.

Stephanie quickly ran up the stairs and into her room. She sighed as she reached for the diary underneath her bed and looked at it sadly. "I guess I won't be able to read any more tonight. Thanks to Michelle."

The girl walked out of her room and into D.J's to put the book back where she found it. Then Stephanie headed downstairs and continued eating with her family. Since she was going to play with Michelle tonight, there was no point in hoping for more time.

But then she just realized something. She had told her dad that she had to read one more chapter; which in his mind, meant homework. Stephanie growled inside her mind. She knew now that there was no point in her putting the book back, and that her dad would let her finish doing her "homework" after supper. But it was too late now. _Might as well wait til next time._

The next morning Stephanie woke up to the smell of waffles. She smiled, for she loved waffles, and got out of bed right away to get dressed. She noticed that Michelle wasn't in bed, so her little sister must have gotten up early to get hear breakfast.

The 10 year old girl ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where the whole family sat. She smiled once she saw Joey putting waffles on everyone's plates.

"Good morning, Stephanie," Danny said before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Morning," she replied and sat down.

"I had fun playing Tea party last night, Stephanie," Michelle said as she took a bite out of her waffles.

Stephanie smiled at her younger sister. "I had fun, too, Michelle." Even though the girl was a little upset that her younger sister ruined the girl's opportunity to read D.J'S diary, she actually did have a fun time playing with Michelle. She usually did, even if she was a little embarrassed for others outside the house to know it.

"We can play again right after school today."

Before Stephanie had a chance to respond, Danny said something himself. "Uhh… you won't be able to do that, sweet heart. To make things easier, Steve is going to drive you girls home after his wrestling practice and D.J working on her project. It will be only an hour or two."

"What?" Stephanie replied. "You mean we have to stay after school!"

"Honey," Danny replied, "Uncle Jessie and Aunt Becky are taking the twins to the toy store today, and Joey—"

"I'm going with them," Joey finished for his best friend.

"That's right."

Stephanie sighed with a small pout and continued to eat her breakfast.

"I have to stay after school with Stephanie for two whole hours?" Michelle asked, as if the whole situation was a crime. "What am I suppose to do?"

"Well, you two can do your homework," Danny replied, "and maybe you two can talk and hang out." He took another sip of his coffee.

"Dad," Stephanie started, "it won't take me two hours to finish my homework, and Stephanie is 6 years old. How hard can her homework be?"

"Hey," Michelle replied, "it's harder than you think. I have to write the whole alphabet down and do 2+2."

"And plus, we just hung out last night."

"There is no Tea party at the school."

"I'm sure you girls will be fine," Jessie finally said. "Maybe you two can make up a song and use the auditorium to practice playing instruments."

"You'd be surprised to find out the most remarkable things," Becky said.

"You guys," D.J said, "you're acting like the two of them are going to DisneyLand. They're gonna be stuck in an elementary school for a while. Don't get their hopes up."

After nagging, complaining, and talking about the whole situation, the girls finally decided that they had to deal with it. The whole family ate their breakfast, and left to do what they had to do.

After school when Stephanie was getting her stuff together in her classroom, Michelle walked in with a smile on her face.

The ten year old looked up curiously. "What are you doing here, Michelle."

"We have to stay here after school, remember?"

"Yeah." She sounded very annoyed as she rolled her eyes. "Dad said that Steve and D.J should be waiting outside the school at 4:30."

"What are we gonna do until then?"

Stephanie was silent for a moment as she thought about what the two of them could do. "Well…I guess I could help you with your homework."

"Nope."

"No?"

"I didn't get any."

"You didn't? Well I didn't either."

"So now what do we do?"

"Well…" the girl looked around and finally smiled when her eyes were set on a game box of checkers. "We can ply checkers."

Michelle smiled. "Checkers, really? You have checkers in here?"

"Of course." Stephanie walked over to get the game.

"In my class we have dominals, books, and coloring books."

The girls played five games of checkers, Stephanie winning three, and Michelle winning four. By the time the two were done, it was 4:00, so they decided to get a drink and go to the restroom.

After they went to the bathroom, Michelle and Stephanie sat in the hallway having casual talk about whatever came to their minds.

"So," Michelle started, "what jucie stuff did you find out about D.J last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you reading her diary."

"You were spying?"

"Just checking." She gave a cute, yet michevious smile.

Stephanie couldn't help but smile, proud of how sneaky her little sister was getting, just like herself. "Well, turns out Steve and D.J had a weird conversation in the kitchen two days ago."

"Really? What about?"

"Nothing really. They just told some weird jokes, had a few laughs, had a cupcake fight, and of course, Steve washing it off D.J."

"Really?"

"With his LIPS."

The 6 year old gave a disgusted look. "NO."

"It's true."

"Is that all?"

"That's all. If I never would have played Tea party with you, I would have been able to read m ore of her life."

"Oh." She looked down sadly.

"It's ok, Michelle. I know you didn't mean to ruin it."

"That's good. Next time, maybe we can just read it together. I wanna know everything you know."

The ten year old chuckled. "You got it."

When it was finally 4:30, Michelle and Stephanie went to the front door, but surprisingly didn't find Steve's car anywhere. Confused by this, Stephanie decided to walk to the highschool, which was only next door, and see what was going on.

"This drives me crazy," the girl said to herself as she walked down the hall of D.J's school. "I wait for a whole hour and a half, and they're not ready to go. There better be a good explanation of this besides Steve and D.J kissing.

After a couple minutes of walking, and finding out that Steve was still in practice, Stephanie stopped at an open classroom, seeing D.J in there. Although her older sister was kissing, it wasn't Steve she was kissing. It was some guy she had never seen before.

The girl couldn't help but go wide eyed and stand there for twenty whole seconds. All of this almost took her breath away. She couldn't believe what she was watching.

Stephanie finally ran away before her sister would catch her, and stopped when she turned the other way. She was gasping for breath, but not from running, from being nervous and shocked. Her sister was kissing another guy. And Steve didn't know.

All of this made the 10 year old so confused, but deep down she knew it wasn't a good thing. All she could think of, was that Becky was right; you would be surprised of what you could see around the school.


	3. Chapter 3: Stephanie's hatred

Chapter 3: Stephanie's hatred

Five minutes had passed since Stephanie saw the horrible picture before her. She sat against the hallway wall as she tried to convince herself that one of this happened. But she couldn't, for she knew it was real. Even if it was real, which it was, she tried to tell her self that it wasn't any of her business. She had no right to stand and stare at the scene that didn't involve herself at all.

But no matter how much Stephanie tried; no matter how much she tried to tell herself that it was nothing to be concerned about, the 10 year old couldn't. D.J. was her sister, her flesh and blood, and it didn't feel right to let it go and allow her to do such an evil thing.

Two more minutes had passed, and Steve was already standing in front of the girl with his gym bag over his shoulder. She looked up at him as little Michelle skittishly ran over with an annoyed look on her face.

"Where's D.J?" the 6 year old asked, "I've been waiting here forever."

"I don't know," said Steve, "probably finishing up her school work."

Stephanie wanted to roll her eyes, but she couldn't. it was just too horrible to be annoying. _Some school work._

At the nick of time D.J. came walking over with a big smile on her face. "Hey Steve, how was practice?"

"I practically slaughtered everyone on the team," the boy answered before giving a proud look, and received a kiss from his girlfriend.

Stephanie couldn't believe what she was watching. Her sister just got back from practically sucking the life out of that stranger boy, and now she was kissing Steve with those dirty lips?

"Alright, lets go," D.J. said, and walked with her boyfriend and sisters.

"It's about time," said Michelle as she and Stephanie got in the back seat of Steve's car.

"Sorry Michelle," D.J. said as she got in the front seat next to Steve. "I had lots to do."

Stephanie remained quiet the whole way home. She couldn't even dare to look at her older sister because of the disgusting thing she did. _I thought she was cool? _The real question, was she going to say something? Will she tell Steve that his girlfriend is cheating on him? Would she even mention it to her sister? All those questions scattered all over her brain. If she did tell Steve than he would be upset. But then again, better sooner than later. And if she asked D.J. about it, the 16 year old would get angry with her for snooping. But she couldn't just let it go.

Stephanie let out a deep sigh, not knowing what to do.

"Stephanie, I don't like it that you're going through my diary," said D.J. when everyone got home from school.

Stephanie finally came to her senses. _Her diary! She would have to write about all of this in there!_ She completely ignored what D.J said to her and walked off.

"Stephanie!"

The ten year old stopped and turned to her sister and gave her a lifeless stare. "What?"

"Did you hear me? I know you've been reading my diary. Don't do it anymore."

"Yeah, yeah, ok." That wouldn't stop her, although she would have to check the diary while everyone was a sleep so D.J. wouldn't suspect it.

11:00 pm, the time where everybody was in bed, Stephanie, making sure not to wake Michelle up, crawled out of her bed and left the bedroom with a flashlight. She walked across the hall and carefully and slowly opened D.J.'s bedroom door.

The girl quietly creeped across the room after switching on the flashlight, and searched around for the curren hiding place of D.J's diary. Sighing with relieve that the book was still there, Stephanie picked it up and left the room.

Then, deciding that a flashing would wake up the light-sleeping Michelle, the ten year old ran downstairs and into the kitchen.

After sitting at the table, the girl quickly went through the book. She had read most of it, so she kept turning until she would find something new. Stephanie finally got to where she left off about the cake/kiss story. Then she turned the page, and surprisingly the page was blank. She kept turning pages, but found nothing; not even a letter.

This made the girl confused. She knew that D.J. always wrote all her deepest secrets in her diary, and she would think that cheating on her boyfriend would be a pretty big secret. But she didn't; it wasn't there.

Stephanie sighed and tried to come to conclusions. Maybe she didn't write it down because she would now that her clever, sneaky sister would find it. Maybe D.J knew herself that what she was doing was beyond bad, and she didn't want any chances of somebody finding out.

Stephanie closed the book and put her head down. That had to be it.


	4. Chapter 4:Steph, Mich,and the secret

**D.J. Is A Cheater**

Chapter 4: Stephanie, Michelle, and D.J's secret

Stephanie woke up the next morning and realized her head was resting on the kitchen table. But not just that; she also noticed that Michelle was smiling at her.

The 10 year old gasped as her head shot up. "Michelle!"

"Hey Stephanie, what are ya doing?" she asked.

"I was sleeping."

Michelle's smile still remained. "Looks like you were reading D.J's diary." The six year old suddenly snatched the book from beneath Stephanie's arms and smirked.

"Michelle, give that back!" Stephanie was already out of her chair and on her feet, ready to fight for the diary.

"No way, I wanna see what you were reading."

"No, give it back before---"

"You said that I could read, too." She was pouting now while holding the book to her chest.

Stephanie sighed. "Michelle, I know what I said, but I don't want D.J catching us with it. She's already on to me."

"But---"

Stephanie suddenly heard footsteps coming from the stairs and quickly turned toward them and than back at Michelle. "It's D.J. Give me back the book or she'll see it." The ten year old took the diary from Stephanie and hid it underneath her pajama top and crossed her arms to look casual, and to also make sure the book wouldn't fall.

"Hey Michelle, hey Stephanie," D.J greeted her sisters as she came into the kitchen already dressed.

"Hey," said Michelle.

But Stephanie was quiet, and if she didn't no better, she knew she was glaring.

"Uh, you guys," D.J started, "I have to stay after school again. But don't worry, it shouldn't be too long."

Stephanie's hatred toward her older sister suddenly started to grow. She knew that this was just another excuse for her to meet up with her other boyfriend again. It disgusted her so much she felt like she was going to hurl just by looking at D.J's face.

Completely ignoring Michelle's complains about their after school plans, Stephanie went to the cabinets to get herself a glass of orange juce.

By the time the whole family was up Steve and Kimi finally entered the door and greeted everyone.

After breakfast the kids grabbed their lunch boxes and backpacks for school. "Steve, is it alright if I stay after school again to finish my project?" D.J sweetly asked her boyfriend.

"Of course, D.J," he answered, "I don't have practice today, but I can always find something to do."

"Let me guess, food, food, and food, right?" Michelle asked.

D.J rolled her eyes and went out the door with Kimi. "Come on guys."

Before Steve could get out the door, Stephanie, without realizing it, stopped him. "Steve, wait."

"What is it, Stephanie?"

She froze. If she told Steve now what D.J was doing, things would get cleared up and he wouldn't have to find out the hard way. But if Stephanie said something to him now, he would be a reck, and she wouldn't be able to stand it. "Uh…nothing…never mind."

"You sure?"

Was she? She didn't know, but as her stomach tingled and her heart pounded, Stephanie nervously nodded. After Steve walked out the door, the ten year old wasn't sure if what she didn't do was wrong. She just wasn't sure.

Stephanie felt miserable all morning, and barely ate her lunch. When it was time for the first afternoon class, the girl once again, did her sneaking around thing. She overheard very well what the two snobs, Ashley and Ashley were talking about.

She could hear them happily talking about their boyfriends, and their other boyfriends. Stephanie couldn't believe what she was hearing. Just like D., girls in the 5th grade class were two-timing their boyfriends. It just didn't sound right, and the next thing she knew, Stephanie was standing, glaring, and finally yelling. "How could you do that! How could you just date behind your boyfriends' backs! Don't you ever think about how they would feel?"

"No, because they don't know," one of the Ashley's replied in a sassy tone.

"How could you say that! You're horrible!"

"Stephanie."

Stephanie grew nervous and looked up at her teacher, who didn't look happy at all.

"I think I need to talk to you about manners."

She regretted it. She regretted what she just did, but the horrible topic just wouldn't leave her mind.

After school when Michelle said goodbye to her friends, she left her classroom and walked down the hall to find Stephanie. She still wasn't too excited about staying after, but she knew that that her sister had D.J's diary, and it was the perfect opportunity to read the great secrets her 16 year old sister was hiding.

Once Michelle got to the 5th grade classroom, she found her sister, who was looking miserable, sitting at her desk. Ignoring the sadness on Stephanie's face, the 6 year old walked up to her sister with a smile. "So?"

"So what?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"Where's the diary? I wanna hear more."

"Michelle, can't you find something else to do?"

"Nope? Now where is it? In your backpack?"

The ten year old sighed. "It doesn't matter, D.J. has nothing else written down anyway."

"What?" Michelle was disappointed, but then realized how upset her sister looked, and she wasn't that heartless to just let it go. "What's the matter, Stephanie?"

"Nothing. Nothing for you to worry about." She leaned down toward her backpack to get her homework out.

But Michelle felt really sad, and she didn't want to avoid it. "But I'm your sister. You should be able to tell me anything."

Stephanie knew that Michelle was a little to young to understand her situation, but even more, she knew that in the past her sister could never keep a secret. "Don't worry about it, Michelle."

Nothing, though, was stopping her. "When something is bothering my sister, I'm suppose to be there for her. Now what's wrong? You can trust me."

Stephanie looked at her sister and could tell she was serious, but could she really trust her? Was it a risk to take? For some reason, though, the ten year old wanted to tell her. She didn't want to be alone in this. "You promise not to say a word? Not to anyone?"

Michelle smiled. "My lips are sealed."

She sighed. "Ok. There's one big secret of D.J—"

"Really, another secret!"

Stephanie was almost sure she should have never said a word about it, but she kept going. "Yes, it's so big, though, that she was too afraid to write it down. And it's bad."

"Ooo…this must be good."

Stephanie sighed. There was only one thing to push her to keep on spilling her guts, and she quickly put her pinky finger up. "Do it."

Michelle's smile grew and she wrapped her pinky around her sister's.

"Pinky swear you won't tell?"

"Pinky swear."

"Alright." Stephanie knew now that Michelle wouldn't say a word because the pinky swear was always the Bible in court. "Yesterday when we were waiting for D.J…"

"Yes?" She was too excited for this.

"I walked and found D.J. doing something horrible."

"What? What did she do?"

"She was kissing her boyfriend."

Michelle's eyes widened and gave a look that showed her sister was being stupid. "Stephanie, this isn't news at all. D.J. and Steve always kiss."

"It wasn't Steve. It was another guy. A guy we don't know."

Now Michelle was confused, and she wasn't sure this was funny or not. "D.J. has two boyfriends? Is that bad?"

"Yes Michelle, it is. You're only suppose to love one boy."

"Wow. How is Steve taking it?"

"You don't understand, Michelle. Steve doesn't know. D.J. doesn't want him to know. She doesn't want anyone to know because she knows how bad it is."

Michelle's heart sunk. "But if D.J. knows it's bad, then why is she doing it?"

Now Stephanie wanted to burst into tears, because she knew of all the questions she had asked herself, that was the biggest one. Why would her sister do such a horrible thing?

She looked at her confused sister, and the only thing she could do was tell her all she knew. "I don't know. I just don't know, Michelle."


	5. Chapter 5: Spilling the beans

**Alright you guys, sorry for the long update. I've actually just been so lazy about this one. LoL. Anyways, this is gonna be the 2****nd**** to last chapter. I know, not a really long story, it's not really meant to be a long story. Anyways, enjoy!**

D.J Is A Cheater

Chapter 5: Spilling the beans

After thirty minutes of doing homework, well, just Stephanie doing homework, Michelle stood up and headed for the classroom door.

"Michelle, where are you doing?" the ten year old anxiously gasped.

"I'm gonna find D.J," she answered as she turned to her sister.

"Michelle no," Stephanie got up from her seat and walked closer to her younger sister. "You can't. Who knows what she will be doing?"

"Exactly. I wanna see for myself."

"Trust me; you don't. And she might catch you, anyways."

"Oh, come on. Besides, she said it wouldn't be too long this time. Somebody needs to tell her that it's almost time to leave."

The ten-year sighed. "Alright. But I'm coming with you. And you need to be quiet."

"Got it." The six year old smiled. Stephanie knew what D.J. was doing was wrong, but it wasn't a big deal for her like it was for Stephanie.

The girls walked out of the classroom, and soon left the building, and over to the high school building.

They walked in, and quietly down the hall as if they were sneaking in like they were in some spy movie. They kept sneaking until they stopped by an open room and found Steve reading.

"Steve," Michelle said as she went in, while Stephanie just stood there, curious about D.J."

"Hey guys," the boy said as he put his book down.

The six year old's eyes widened as she came closer. "YOU were reading a book?"

"It's for school. I'm not much of a reader."

"I didn't think so."

Stephanie let their conversation continued as she kept walking down the hall. Even though wouldn't be able to stand what she was about to see, she was still anxious to see it. Sometimes when there was something bad happening, you just had to watch.

The girl suddenly heard talking, and briefly saw two figures ahead, so she quickly ran across and behind the lockers. She then slowly peaked out to see what was going on. There was D.J., and the same guy she was with before. They were both talking about something Stephanie couldn't hear, and then hugging.

Stephanie still couldn't believe it. D.J. was cheating on her boyfriend, and she was having her two sisters wait around after school for nothing. It angered her. She decided to make her move to run away.

Once Stephanie got back to finding Steve and Michelle in the hallway, Steve walked passed her to greet D.J. who was ahead.

"So, were they kissing?" Michelle curiously asked.

"They were just hugging."

"So we missed the good part."

"Michelle, this isn't a good thing."

"So, are you guys ready to go?" Steve asked with D.J. by his side.

Michelle nodded, but Stephanie gave D.J. an evil look. "I'm ready to go. Is _D.J._ ready to go?"

D.J. looked at her curiously. "Of course."

"Just checking."

The older sister raised her eyebrow once the ten year old turned around and walked off with Michelle.

"So D.J.," Michelle started when they were in the car. "How's the _project_ coming?" She quickly gave a hintful weak at Stephanie, whose eyes widened, telling her to shut up.

"It's coming," D.J. answered. "I'm almost done."

"But why stay after school again?" Michelle continued. "Why don't you bring your _project_ home."?

"Yeah D.J," said Stephanie, "why don't you?" She suddenly felt that this was a lot easier when she had somebody else knowing about the secret. It gave her more confidence to mess with the 16 year old.

"Because," D.J. answered, "I have plenty of other things to do at home."

"Like hanging out with _Steve?_" Michelle suggested.

"Well," she smiled, "yeah. And plus I have other homework to do."

Michelle rolled her eyes.

"She just doesn't want us to see it," said Stephanie.

"Yeah, why don't you want us to see your project?"

"Will you guys give it a rest?" D.J. asked annoyingly. "It's just a school project that I want to get done for a good grade, and have no time to do at home. School is the perfect place to work on it."

The younger girls decided to let it go and stay silent, although they did give each other conversation with their eyes the whole ride home.

Once everyone got back home, Danny greeted them all and asked them how their day was.

"Mine was good," Michelle answered as D.J. and Steve went upstairs.

"Yeah, mine too," Stephanie replied, although she grew nervous once she saw the serious look on her father's face. She decided to head upstairs after that.

"Dad?" said Michelle.

"Yeah?"

"Is it really necessary for D.J. to do her project at school? I mean, why can't she do it hear?"

"Because they have the best supplies at school, honey. Look, I'm sure it will only be one more day for you."

The girl sighed while rolling her eyes and went into the living room to play with Niki and Alex.

Stephanie took the diary out of her backpack and grew nervous. She hoped that D.J. wouldn't notice it was gone and come to her for it. She hoped that D.J. would be so busy with Steve that she wouldn't notice. She hoped that…

A knock on the door broke the ten year old's thoughts, and she quickly hid the book under her pillow.

"Stephanie?"

She looked to see her dad coming in with a concerned look on his face. "Can we talk?"

"Uh, sure dad? What's up?" _Why does he look upset? Did I do something? Oh no, he probably knows I stole D.J.'s diary. Boy, am I in for it._

"Stephanie, I talked to your teacher today on the phone."

She deeply sighed. _I guess that wasn't it._

"Stephanie, she told me about what happened today in class."

"In class?"

"Yeah, about how you went off on Jennifer and her friend. You wanna explain?" He sat down in the chair in front of the bed.

She gulped. _Oh, that._ "Well dad, you see, they were being so selfish."

"I know it's wrong to be selfish, Stephanie. I know people can act wrong at times, but it doesn't mean you should say something about it."

Stephanie looked down. _I shouldn't say something about? So, maybe what I'm doing is right. _She sighed. "I know. But they were cheating on their boyfriends."

"Oh. I know, it's not right to do that. But it's not like you to yell at people like that. Did something happen?"

She started to sweat. _Something did happen! But I can't say._ "No, I mean…I…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I guess I wasn't thinking." _No, I was thinking way too much to even pay attention. That's it._

"Well, I don't want it to happen again."

"It won't."

"And Steph,"

She moved a bit, but kept still, waiting for him to continue.

"If there's something that's bothering you. Something that you need to tell me. You know you can. Alright?"

She nodded.

"Ok." He stood up and head for the door.

Now Stephanie was sweating even more. _Oh no. What do I do? I shouldn't. But I have to. But I can't. Oh D.J., why did you do it! Why should I keep this a secret for you?_ Without thinking, the ten year old quickly stood up. "Hey dad?"

Danny turned around to face her. "Yeah?"

"There is something….about D.J." Her heart started to pound and her stomach started to tingle. _Oh no._

"D.J. What is it?" He curiously walked over, yet he didn't sit and just stood, looking at the girl curiously.

She took a deep breath. She couldn't turn back now. It was too late. "She's…cheating on Steve?" _Oh great._

Danny gave a curious look. "What? Don't say that, Stephanie. D.J. wouldn't do that."

The ten year old looked at the ground. _Well, I guess we're both wrong about this girl. _"I saw her. She was…kissing another guy." For some reason she felt relaxed now. She felt relaxed to be talking to her dad. She felt relaxed about being honest. But even more, she felt relaxed just to get this off her chest.

Danny's face was really serious now. He looked like he was about to bark, and part of it looked like he was about to cry. How could D.J. do that? "Steph, are you sure what you saw is true?"

She was silent for a few seconds, and there was no way she was just going to throw that all way and lie to him, telling him it was all a joke. She just couldn't do that. She didn't care how much her sister would be mad at her for it. She just wanted to get rid of this horrible secret she was holding. And with all of that, she nodded.

Danny also nodded, and quickly left the room.

The only thing now Stephanie could do was mope. She just told D.J.'s biggest secret. And she told her dad. D.J. was really in for it. And that meant she was really in for it. And not just that, but Steve was really in for it.

This was not a good thing. And even though Stephanie almost regretted what she just did, she knew that not telling wouldn't be a good thing even more.


	6. Chapter 6: The truth

**Sorry for the long update you guys. Anyways, this is the final chapter for D.J is a cheater. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: The Truth

"Alright dad, I'm off," D.J said as she saw her father walk in the kitchen. "Steve I'll be right back from the story, ok?"

"You take your time, D.J," her romantic boyfriend answered, fallowed by a kiss."

"Hold it," Danny replied before his daughter, who turned to him, could get out the door. "Where are you going?"

"To the store."

"Why?"

D.J started to get annoyed. "Because I need to get some stuff." She turned around and put her hand on the door. Although, before she could go out, her father spoke.

"So you could go hang out with your other boyfriend?" He didn't even think before saying that in front of Steve.

The girl slowly turned around and gave her father an annoying, shocking look. "What are you talking about, dad?" She was growing concerned, because Danny did not look happy. At all.

Steve turned to her with an angry look on his face. "What other boyfriend?"

"What other boyfriend?" the girl repeated. "I have no idea what he's talking about!"

"I can't believe you're lying to me, D.J," Danny said, still looking at her seriously.

"Why would you think I'm lying?"

"Because you're lying about what you're doing. You've been lying to Steve all this time."

"Dad, I don't know what you're talking about!"

"What are you talking about, Mr. Tanner?" Steve asked with concern. He wasn't sure which person to believe, but he was getting angry.

"I'm talking about how my daughter could possibly do something so horrible. I know what you've been doing."

Steve turned to his soon to be ex-girlfriend angrily. "D.J., how could you do this to me?"

"Steve, I'm not doing anything. Dad, where would you get this idea? Who would make up something like that?"

"Nobody made up anything," her father replied shakily. He trusted Stephanie, and he wasn't going to let her take the wrap, because she didn't do anything wrong. "I…I saw you. With another guy."

The only thing left Steve could do was give D.J. one angrier look and leaves the house, slamming the door.

"Steve, I didn't do anything!" she cried. But he never came back, and never said anything back. That was it. She turned to her dad angrily. "How could you do this to me! Is this some kind of revenge for being the worst daughter on earth! I thought you liked Steve! And I thought you loved me!" The next thing she did was run up the stairs.

"D.J., come back here!" Danny called as he ran after her.

Stephanie finally made her appearance in the kitchen and watched her two family members go up the stairs. She couldn't believe it happened. She couldn't believe her dad told her. She couldn't believe Steve finally found out and had been hurt. This made her all so sad.

But she couldn't let D.J. go on with this. She also couldn't believe that her sister was lying to her father. She knew she wasn't crazy. She knew what she saw. It was real. There were no doubts about it. "Thank you, dad," she said to herself, "thank you for getting me out of this." That was the only thing she wanted. Although, she still felt horrible about it all.

"D.J., just listen to me!" Danny exclaimed as he followed his daughter into her bedroom.

"No!" she cried as she turned to him.

"D.J!"

"How could you do this!"?

"How could I do this? How could YOU do this? Do this to Steve?"

"I don't know what you're talking about! I didn't do anything! And thanks to you, I just lost Steve."

Danny was shocked, for he couldn't believe his daughter was lying to his face. "I want you to stay in here for the rest of the night. And you're grounded for a month. No TV, no phone, and no friends." And he left.

D.J. couldn't believe what was happening. She felt like this had happened before, and she didn't like it. She hated it. It made her angry. It made her sad. It made her cry.

Later that night during supper, Stephanie was the one to be told to bring D.J. her food. It would be too hard for her to face it. To face her lying, two-timing sister.

As the ten year old walked down the hall, she stopped for a moment. She wished that this were all a dream. She wished she would just wake up now. Even though D.J was the one hurting, she felt like she was hurting even more. Was it some kind of punishment for always spying on her sister?

How could she make up for this? She couldn't think of anything, because she knew it wasn't her fault. It was D.J.'s fault; not hers. But she knew there was only one thing to do. And she didn't care how angry her older sister would be with her.

Before going to D.J,'s room, she stopped at her own, and grabbed the familiar diary, and walked out with it in one hand, and the plate in the other, and to D.J's room.

Surprinsgly, the door was opened, and she was happy to see that D.J was still there, and not off running away. But she deserved this. The ten-year took a deep breath and walked in the bedroom. "Here's your supper."

"I'm not hungry," D.J. replied for the plate landed on her bed.

Stephanie didn't blame her, but the 16 year old was still to blame. She deserved this. And yet, the young girl felt bad for letting her dad take the blame. Stephanie pulled out from behind her back the book. "Here," she said as she handed it to her.

D.J. slowly took it and looked at her sister curiously. "Why did you have my diary?"

The 10 year old was shocked. _She's not yelling at me._ "Because I wanted to see you admit it."

"Admit what?"

"Admit…what you did." Her voice was really soft, and she felt very awkward, but she knew there was no turning back.

"What are you talking about, Stephanie, when did you take this?"

She looked to the ground and then back at her sister. "I took it this morning. But it didn't say anything about you cheating on Steve."

"I did NOT cheat on Steve!"

Stephanie stepped back a little. _Now she's yelling._

"Wait a minute. If dad just told me a couple hours ago, and you knew this morning-"

"Yes, I did it. I'm the one that saw you, not dad."

"How could you see me? How could you see me do something I didn't do!"

"I saw you yesterday. After school…with some guy….KISSING him!"

It was silent until Danny finally entered the room. "Is everything ok in here? Stephanie, come down to eat."

"No dad," D.J. said. "Let her stay."

"You're grounded."

Stephanie hoped that her father would make her leave. _Please dad, just end this._

"I need to talk to her."

_No dad._

Danny looked at Stephanie, and then at D.J. "Alright, make it fast."

_No. Now I'm in trouble._

After he left, D.J looked straight into her sister's eyes. "Stephanie, it wasn't real."

"It wasn't real? You mean you just walk up to a guy and kiss him, and that's it. Sounds sick!"

"No, I mean…we were acting."

Stephanie was starting to feel nervous. And not nervous like she was in trouble. Nervous as in she was embarrassed. "Huh?"

"Me and Tom were practicing for a scene in English. It was part of my project. There was a kissing scene."

_A kissing scene?_ She didn't want to believe it. She couldn't. But…it didn't sound crazy. "But what about the hug today? Was that part of the acting?"

"No, that was real. But it's just because we're good friends. Stephanie, how could you spy on me like that?"

"I wasn't spying, I was looking for you because you were taking forever." Now Stephanie was just confused. Had she woken up? Had she woken up from that bad dream? Because for some reason it seemed that the only bad thing she felt was embarrassment. It seemed that D.J.'s story made sense.

Stephanie had been freaking out about her sister being a two-timer. Something that she never expected her to do. And not it made since. It was never true. It was all a misunderstanding. "D.J….I….I didn't now."

D.J. actually grinned a bit and patted her bed for her sister to sit down. She did. "Stephanie, why would you think I would do something like that? Something like that to Steve? I love Steve. I thought you knew that."

"I did…I mean…I guess. I just thought that….I don't know."

"You weren't thinking at all."

_How rude._

"Stephanie, if there's ever anything that concerns you, or bothers you, or just something that doesn't make sense about myself, just come to me and ask. You know that's all you have to do."

"I…I can?"

"Of course. I'm your big sister. I'm always here for you to talk to. Even if it is about me cheating on my boyfriend."

Stephanie finally felt all the pressure jump off her. She didn't feel scared anymore. She didn't feel guilty anymore. She felt like everything was going to be ok now. That her horrible dream was done and it would never come back.

The ten year old smiled, and hugged her big sister. "Ok, I'll go tell dad the truth, and he can cancel your grounding."

"Thanks Steph."

Stephanie started walking out when her older sister stopped her.

"Wait a minute. You told dad? How could you do that?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, I was confused. I hated that I had to hide it."

So Stephanie did tell her father the real truth, and after a couple moments, he finally believed her and apologized to D.J., who was also not grounded anymore.

D.J. also went to Steve's house, and told him everything. At first, it took a bit for him to actually listen to her, but since Stephanie came with her and told him, he listened. And things were ok between them.

And Stephanie talked to Michelle. She told her the truth, and that she should never think any of her sisters would do something so horrible. Stephanie obviously thought that, but since she knew it wasn't true, she wanted Michelle to get a good message.

The bad dream was over, and although Stephanie wasn't sure what other horrible things could happen, she knew that it would be ok. Especially since she had her loving family to back her up.

THE END

**Ok, so that was it. I'm sorry if it was too short, and I'm sorry if it didn't turn out the way you wanted it to be. D.J cheating on her boyfriend? Why would she do that? That's because it wasn't true. Lol. Anyways, like I said at the beginning, this story was based on a dream I had. It wasn't really as huge, but in my dream, instead of Stephanie finding D.J and her other "boyfriend" at school, she found them at his house through the window. But I changed it.**

**I hope you liked this story, and I hope you'll all wait for my other Full House stories.**


End file.
